Destroyed Angel
by Kumiko Mishitate
Summary: Darien breaks Serena's heart and she vows to make him pay. New transformation for Serena and all the scouts. this is my first fic so go easy on me, plz. Chapter 11 is finally out! YAY!!!!
1. Break Up

A Young woman was walking along side a beach humming a song with her hand in her pocket. Her long, Blonde hair was blowing in the wind as she tried not to cry. It didn't work. A bunch of tears came streaming down her eyes. She took her hand out of her pocket holding a golden locket. She opened it and it began playing the same song she was humming. She started to cry even more.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Darien.. Why are you doing this to me? What did I do wrong to make you feel like this! Why!! Tell me one good reason why!!!" Serena yelled at Darien trying not to cry. That was proberly why. She was too immature. She was too much like a baby.. "Darien.. I can change if you want too.. I can grow-up if you want me too."  
  
"Take's not it, ok, it just that.."  
  
"What is it then.. Don't you love me?"  
  
"It's just that. Um.. I just.."  
  
"Answer my question, Darien, now!! Do you or do you not Love me?" Serena yell with anger and fear. Fear of the answer.  
  
Darien had never seen Serena like this. He thought this was going to be easy. Guess not..  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"NO!!! Ok.. I don't love you.. I never did.. Its just when I found out that we were stuppost to be together in the futur, I wanted to see if I could grow to love you. But I can't. You are so annoying. You are always following me around. You always bring your stupid friends over and Renee, she is just like you, I don't want to have her as a daughter. You are such a cry-baby. So I guess you can say that being too immature was one of the reason for breaking up with you I don't want to have to protect you all the time when we have to fight. You are stuppost to be strong enough to protect yourself. You are not the Moon Princess, you are the Moon garbage can!!! Here it is loud and clear. I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena went into a state of shock. She never expected this. She thought it was because he found another girl better than her, but not this. The two sentences that hurt her the most was him not wanting Renee as his daughter and her being a garbage can.  
  
"So that's the reason. Or should I say reasons." Serena's eyes went watery and empty. "I guess I'll just let you be, but let me tell you something, Darien, you will never see Renee again, you will stay away from her or I will kill you, is that clear!" She screamed at him with cold eyes.  
  
"Gosh.. you are so stupid. Don't you get it. She won't exist. If we are not together than she can't be born." Darien said coolly with a smile on your face.  
  
'That may be true, but we were together. You may not know it, but she will exist' thought Serena as she smiled.  
  
"Goodbye Darien and I hope I never see you ever again." With that she walked out of his apatment not even looking back once.  
  
Serena looked at the locket once again and thought of the one year anniversary when he gave it to her. She smiled, then frowned. It was all an act  
  
She rubbed her stomach and said out-loud, "I will make you regret everything you said to me. I will make you pay." Her eyes went as hard as a rock and she then threw the locket in the ocean. She then walked away. 


	2. Reality

Thanx for reading my story. Its my first one. Im surprised that I got reviews. Thank u who send them. If you want me to continue on, Plz gimme some ideas cause I got no idea where this is going. Um.. incase u didn't realize it, serena is pregant. I doubt that serena will go back with darien. Oh.. I got an idea. Lets do a poll. "Do u want to see darien and serena back together?" my first poll, yay!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon but I wish I did. Im probebly gonna make some characters up. (do I have to do the disclaimer thing everytime?)  
  
Ok.. on with the story.  
  
**about two days have pasted by since the breakup**  
  
"Serena, what wrong with you. You have been acting. different lately."  
  
"Don't be so concerened about me, Ami."  
  
Ami just stared at Serena, wondering what was wrong with her best friend. She could always tell when something was different about her. She wasn't late for anything, now. She has begun to actually do her homework and getting the answers right. She hasn't been to the arcade for days, now. She had asked her why, but Serena just said that she was just growing up. She didn't believe it. It had to be something else. Come to think of it. She hasn't talked about Darien since a few days. She then realized it.  
  
"Serena. Darien. he didn't do what I think he did. right?"  
  
"What?" Serena was hoping that Ami didn't know about the break-up, and if she did, she couldn,t lie to her.  
  
"Did he break-up with you? Tell me the truth Serena."  
  
"Well, um. no.yea.yes.he did, alright. Who cares though. That was two days ago! I don't care about him anymore. He talked, he yelled, he broke up with me, big deal! Its not like he killed me. I mean, its not the end of the world. Yeah.. everyone says it was meant to be. Well, I never believed it. It was too good to be true. Its not like I didn't expect it to come one day!" ***But I didn't expect it to come so soon***  
  
"Serena.. Oh my god.. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you. But how did he do it.. I mean.. didn"t he love you?"  
  
"He said that he never loved me and that.." Serena continued the story almost crying.  
  
"And that is what Serena told me. She also said that she would anything to make Darien regret the words that he said. I think she gonna do something bad."  
  
"No way, I can't believe that jerk. How can he do this to her. I can't believe I didn'T see this coming. I mean.. I am the princess of Love!!" exclaimed Mina.  
  
"You know what. I'm with Serena. I'm gonna make him regret the words he said." Said Lita with a fist in the air.  
  
"What about Renee. She can't exist if those two aren't together." Commented Luna.  
  
"God Point, but I think Serena has something up her sleeve. She seemed very sure that Renee was gonna exist. I wonder why." Said Ami.  
  
"That's because she's pregnant." Raye said with sad eyes.  
  
"What?? What do you mean she is pregnant? How would you know that?" Raye started crying. "Last week-end I did a fire-reading and it told me that Serena and Darien were gonna break-up. I looked farther into it and I saw Serena with a pregnancy test that read positive in her hand. I know I should have told you but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok, Raye. It would probably have ruined her last days with Darien as her boyfriend anyways. It waa probably for the best, right. I mean, everything happens for a reason." Comforted Artemas. The other girls were still in shock.  
  
Suddenly, Ami realized something. "Raye, is it possible to find out if this is going to change the future a lot?"  
  
"I tried that already, but I can't see that far into the future."  
  
"Damn"  
  
"You may not be able to, but I can. Don't worry. Everything happens for a reason."  
  
"Who said that?" the whole group asked at once.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason."  
  
"Pluto???"  
  
  
  
oh.. A cliffhanger. tell me what you want to happen. I'll compared it with my idea. Is it good so far?? Tell me. Thanx don't forgot the poll. 


	3. Answers

Ok.. I left a cliffhanger last time.. For my poll, I didn't get enough answers for it. So I'll probably tell u guys the results in the next chappie. Gimme ideas 4 the next 1, ok. Thanx 2 u all. I couldn't of done this without u. I'm surprised I didn't get any flames. Yay. Well, on with the story.. This one is a bit longer than usual.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, ok.. blablabla  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"Yes. it is me and I have come to answer some of your questions." A blinding dark green flash illuminated the room. When it faded, there was Sailor Pluto standing there in her pose holding her key-staff high. "I don't have a lot of time so please hurry up."  
  
"Pluto, whats going on here. How did you get here?" Ami asked her along with Mina. "What do you mean you can only answer some of our questions. Can't you answer them now? What.."  
  
"Ladies, I don't have much time here, and if I answer all of them, well, it would take too long. Now, we have already wasted enough time on this, so hurry up. I don't have all day."  
  
Mina went first. "Um. ok. is Serena really pregnant?"  
  
"I should of known you would ask that. You know the answer already. She is pregnant. Ok." Sailor Pluto unpatiently tapped her boot against the floor. "Next question."  
  
Ami went next. "What is Serena going to do? About the baby and about Darien?"  
  
"She will.. For the baby, she will do pretty much everything right. She will go through what any pregnant woman would go through. She will need you a lot though. A lot. Especially when she is going to tell her parents. I suggest you be there and bring your mother with you, since she went through almost the same thing when she had you, only a few years older. Am I right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"For Darien. I don't know what she is going to do. There are many things she can do. She is creating her own destiny right now." Concerned with her answer, Pluto asked Ami. "Ami, please keep a close eye on her. Thank you." "Next"  
  
Lita went after. "What will happen to Crystal Tokyo. I mean, will it still exist?"  
  
"Yes it will. No matter what Serena does, she will be Neo-Queen Serenity and that means that Crystal Tokyo will exist. In the future, it's doing almost pretty good."  
  
"What do you mean almost pretty good, is there something wrong with Renee?"  
  
"No. Renee is doing great. She is still there, so that definatly means that she will exist, it's just that.. It's just that. the king has disappeared."  
  
Everyone gasped. "Darien.."  
  
"What do you mean he disappeared?"  
  
"Did Serena do something to make this happen?"  
  
"Well, he deserves whatever is happening to him."  
  
"I hope someone killed him."  
  
"I don't know what happened to him. I don't know everything, you know. I'm trying to figure it out but every time I get close to the answer, destiny changes. Now, I have to go in a few minutes. One more question and I'm off, so make it a good one."  
  
"..What should it be.. It has to be a good one.. Who says it." the girls huddled up and discussed it.  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
"Luna came forward. "What will happen to Sailor Moon?" " And will Serena still be able to fight?" Artemis continued.  
  
Pluto frowned. "Let me just say that she will be able to fight for a while. She will be much, much more stronger than before. That's all I can say. Now I got to go. Till next time. Good-bye."  
  
"Oh.. I almost forgot to say. Danger is coming. Stand on guard." Sailor Pluto then faded away.  
  
"Wait. What do you mean Danger is Coming?!?!" Yelled all the girls.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Serena sat up from her bed. She didn't feel too good. She had just finished throwing-up for the fifth time that day, and it was only six o'clock. Her parents were starting to get suspicious of her.  
  
'I got to tell them. Should I tell them tonight? Maybe tonight is a good idea. I mean, its perfect, Sammy is at a friend's sleepover. That's good. Too bad dad is here. I'm not scared of mom; I'm just scared of dad. What will he do? Will he kick me out? No way. He wouldn't do that, would he?"  
  
"Serena, dinner is ready." Serena was thrown out of her thoughts. "I'm going to tell them."  
  
After 20 minutes at a quiet dinner table, Serena decided to do it.  
  
"Um. Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Yes.. go on.." Her mother said in a shaky voice.  
  
"Um. you see. I. am. well. um.. ok.. Mom, Dad, I'm Pregnant.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooo. another cliffhanger.(im probably gonna do that every chapter.) so... what do u want to happen. Tell me how you want them to react. Sneak Peak at next Chapter: Ami's mom and Serena's Mom will probably talk about the whole pregnancy thing. R&R don't forget the poll from chapter 2.. 


	4. Talk

Ok.. sorry I haven't updated in sooooooooo long. I'm so sorry. I was just so busy with school this week. I swear to god, I would burn down that school if I wanted to but I'm too lazy for that. For the poll, I was hoping I would get at least 10 for it, but I didn't. who cares though. (I do only when there is a poll) I LUV your comments. Um. the winning answer was.. Drumrole please... NO!! so I'm guessing that Darien is Kapoot. Cya l8ter Asshole. Syaonara. Ciao. You are the weakest link, Goodbye. lol. Ok on with the story.. oh.. PLEASE GIMME IDEAS. ESPECIALLY NOW. I KNOW NADA OF PREGNANCY STUFF I MEAN. I'M ONLY 13 YEARS OLD!!! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT, A 20 YEAR OLD??  
  
  
  
"You're what? What do you mean you're pregnant? That's impossible. You. That would mean that you have. oh my god. I don't believe this. It was that boyfriend of yours, wasn't it? I bet that he forced you. You wait and see." Serena's father got up grabbing his head in frustration.  
  
"Sit down!! Lets talk about this." said her mother, in a more calmer voice than she expected.  
  
"How can we talk about this. I mean. look at he situation here."  
  
"Serena. Can you leave us for a few minutes to talk. this. over? Please. Thank you." Serena's mother looked at Serena with a weird look on her face. Serena could tell she had just changed their lives.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Please."  
  
With that, Serena left the dinner table and headed to her room. That hadn't gone as expected. At least they weren't yelling at her like maniacs.  
  
When Serena was gone, her parents talked about the whole pregnancy situation.  
  
"How can you be so calm about this. She is only fifth-teen and you are ok with this? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm ok with this? I hate this. She's our only daughter and she is only in high school. I hate this as much as you do. I just know how to control my emotions better than you can."  
  
"I knew it having that boyfriend would be bad for her. I knew it. She will never see that boy ever again. I'm gonna go strait over there and kill him. I swear to god."  
  
"Wait. I don't know. I don't think he forced her to. I mean, it's Serena, she would never do anything that she didn't want to do. Think about it."  
  
After a long period of silence, Serena's father spoke up. " What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Everything is up to her. Maybe she'll have an abortion. But I would doubt that. If she keeps it, she will. well, I don't know. I had her when I was 26. It's a big difference from 15. We are going to need help."  
  
"But who?"  
  
"Amy's mother is a docter and her and she had Amy at only 17. Maybe she can help. She wanted to be here when I told you, but I did it without her, as you know." Serena walked down the stairs. "She knows a lot about pregnant teenagers."  
  
Her parents look up at her in surprise. "What? Ok then. I wanna talk to her as soon as possible. Make it 11:30 in the morning tomorrow. Now go call her." Her father said hastly and left the room mumbling stuff.  
  
"Guess you should do what he says."  
  
Serena looked like she was about to say something but then decided against it. She ran up the stairs and into her room. She picked up her cordless and dialed Amy's phone number. It rang a few times and then answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Amy's mother?"  
  
"Yes. who is this?  
  
"Um. its Serena."  
  
"oh. It's nice to speak to you again. How are you doing?"  
  
"Um. I'll let Amy tell you about that. Um.. I just wanted to tell you that my parents want to see you at 11:30 in the morning. Amy will tell you about it. We had a small talk before. I just called to tell you that. I got to go. Bye. Oh. say Hi for me to Amy, thanks."  
  
"What???"  
  
  
  
"Amy? Serena just called. It was kind of weird. She said that I had to go to her parents house tomorrow morning. She said you would know what she's talking about."  
  
"Well, um. it's because. well. you know how you got pregnant with me. well, um. she kinda got pregnant herself. And since you know a lot about these situations, we thought that you could talk to them. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Oh my God. Serena. Pregnant. Impossible.Ok. tell me what happened.tomorrow I will see them."  
  
Thanks Mom. You are the Best! I love you."  
  
"I love you to Honey but promise me you will never get pregnant until you are 24 or older."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok.. Now tell me what happened."  
  
  
  
Amy spent the night telling her mother what happened.  
  
  
  
Um. I forgot to make Serena tell her parents about the breakup but she didn't get to talk. This chapter didn'T come out as I hoped, I wanted fighting or something, but I guess its ok. This time there was no cliffhanger but there is another poll. Yay. Well, tecnacly it not a poll but you get the point. Its mostly like. like.. gimme ideas in reviews or something like that. Lol well, here it goes.. um.. Im thinking of changing serena into a new scout.. like a big makeover. More powerful. (Until she gets big) maybe she can turn evil for a small while. ( maybe she can k. ok.. im saying too much.. I like this idea.. im not going to ruin it.. tell me if you like my idea. YES OR NO (sucky poll but, hey..) tell me what you want.  
  
Until next time. CYA 


	5. Presents from Nathalie sorry title sux

Hello, I'm back.. sorry I haven't updated in so long. School is a killer. I'm also coming down with the flu. ( um.. I doubt I will turn Serena evil (well, maybe for a day or two) but she will have a huge makeover.. I'm sure or it. Um.. While I was thinking up this chapter, a new story stuck me and I'm sure it would rock. Its about Serena (of course) The scouts are fighting a monster and an innocent gets accidentally killed by Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is greatly affected by this and vows not to fight ever again until her friends start to disappear. I don't know the rest. Tell me if you like the idea. Um. back with this story. I know nothing of pregnancy stuff. Don't kill me if I get stuff wrong. I might make stuff up if im desperate for info. I tried looking it up but its complicated. um.. I got a new poll.. Do u want me to kill Darien. Or should I say Serena to kill Darien? If so, how? Tell me and don't forget about the other idea.. thanx and on with the story..  
  
  
  
(I couldn't remember the names of Serena's mother and Amy's mother so here are the ones I made up. Later on I might give a name for Serena's dad. ( Serena's mom = Irene Amy's mom = Nathalie)  
  
**Doorbell Rings**  
  
"Who is it? Oh.. its you. How are you doing, Nathalie. How's Amy?" Serena's mother let Nathalie in.  
  
"Um.. Amy. she fine. but I came here to ask you that question. "How are you? You know. With the whole Serena dilemma."  
  
"Um.." Irene defiantly couldn't say she was comfortable with this. She hated this. "Well, I'm not too happy with this, but I promised myself that I would always be there no matter what. Although, I didn't think it would be this, at least until a couple of years."  
  
"Of course. I understand what you're going through. Or more precise, what Serena is going through. I had Amy when I was just a few years older than she was. I was about 17. Did you know hat?"  
  
"Yes I did. Serena told me last night." Well, here is one reason why I came here other than Amy telling me to." Nathalie picked up a big bag and handed it to Irene. "These are a few books that I found very useful when I was pregnant." Irene opened the bag and inside she saw lots of different books. "Oh my, where did you get these?"  
  
"After Amy told me the whole story, I went to my attic to find these. I kept them all inside a trunk. They helped me a lot. They were special to me and I'm sure it will be the same for Serena. There is also a journal for pregnant teens in there."  
  
Irene looked in the bag to find a beautiful pink booklet with two bunnies in the middle. Under the bunnies was written in calligraphy 'Monthly Guide for Pregnant Teens.' In the corner of the cover was written 'Special Edition: Comes with Monthly Journal for Pregnant Teens.' Irene looked through the book with a smile on her face.  
  
"I bought that this morning. I had one like that when I was younger but I couldn't give her that one cause it was filled out but this one is much better than mine. I'm hoping she will enjoy it."  
  
"Oh. Nathalie. You are the best. Serena will be so happy."  
  
Nathalie blushed. "That's what I'm hoping for."  
  
Irene looked through the bag again and this time she found a bunch of papers banded together by a single rubber band. She took it out.  
  
"What's this?" they were papers full of names and phone numbers.  
  
"Um. just the names of docters that I thought would be good for Serena. Dr. D. Sciotto is really good. He is great with teens. I used to work with him but he left and started his own company. He is so nice. He would be perfect for Serena but incase you don't like him, I put other docters in there. There are a bunch of other important people that will help along the way to the child's birth." "Nathalie, where did you get the time to do all this." Irene was in shock as she looked through all the names and phone numbers.  
  
"Uh. I don't know. I just did. Hey, I wanted to talk about all the things that are going to happen to Serena while she pregnant. Where is she? Where your husband?"  
  
"Um. My husband is at school picking Serena up. He doesn't want her to be alone anymore." Irene sighed as she put the books and papers back into the bag. "They should be here soon."  
  
"Well, Serena is lucky that he cares for her that much. When my parent's found out that I was pregnant, they just kicked me out."  
  
"Oh. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok. That was a long time ago. My life is great now." She smiled. "I love my life. I wouldn't want anything to change."  
  
They were both quiet for a minute or two.  
  
"So, does Sammy know about all this?"  
  
"Sammy? No he doesn't. We don't think it's a good time to tell him. We just don't fell too comfortable with it. Especially Serena."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. "They're here. I'll be right back." Irene left to unlock the front door.  
  
Two seconds later, Serena and her father came in followed by Irene.  
  
Serena saw Nathalie and ran towards her. "Nathalie!" she hugged her quite hard. They were both close. Very close. Serena admired her since she first saw her. Nathalie was her idol.  
  
"Irene, who is this?" asked Serena father as he sat down.  
  
"This is Nathalie; Amy's mother. You know, the one Serena told you about."  
  
"Oh. That's you. I'm happy you're here. I wanted to talk to you about Serena."  
  
"That's why I came here." Serena's parents and Nathalie had started to have a small conversation after Serena left to go eat a snack in the kitchen. (Typical) When she came back, she spotted a bag on the floor. Serena grabbed the bag and quietly sneaked it to her room.  
  
***In Serena's Room***  
  
Serena looked into the bag she had and sighed when she realized it was only books. She was hoping that its was clothes or something for her. She dumped the books out of the bag and quickly noticed the pink monthly guide and journal. She looked through it and realized it was for pregnant teens. She set it down and searched through the other books. They were all for Pregnant teens. She realized that they were defiantly for her. She noticed a light blue book that looked like a dictionary. She turned the book over and read the title. '25 500 Names for Newborns. Tells Special Meanings for each Name.' Serena smiled. She looked through it and read the meanings of different names. She found Renee. She read the definition aloud.  
  
"Renee: Fun, Carefree Sprit. Fun to be with. Stubborn. A Sprit from the Moon. Lucky Animal: Bunnies, Kittens. Lucky Number: 4 Lucky Color: Pink Lucky Day: Monday" (Get it. Monday = Moon-day)  
  
Serena smiled. She closed the book and looked for another one. She spent about and hour and a half reading parts of different books.  
  
***Later (downstairs)***  
  
Nathalie was about to leave when she said. "Promise me something Irene. When Serena is in labour. Could you bring her to my hospital."  
  
"Sure thing. Hey, thanks a lot for all the books, phone numbers and tips. You are the best." Nathalie blushed hard. "Speaking of the books, where did they go?"  
  
"If I know Serena, she probably found them, took it upstairs and started reading."  
  
They went upstairs to check on Serena and right after they saw her, they awed.  
  
Serena was on the floor sleeping with an open book as her pillow. She looked so cute. Her father went to check the title of the book she was reading and laughed when he saw it. (Nathalie had a talk with him. now he is calmer about the pregnancy.) He read 'Snacks That are Healthy but Taste Good Too!'  
  
"What does this book have to do with pregnancy?" He asked curiously.  
  
"When women are pregnant, they have to eat healthy to keep the baby healthy. Ok." Nathalie said that like she knew everything about pregnant women. She probably did. (defiantly more than me!!)  
  
"Ok."  
  
"We should let her sleep."  
  
"Good Idea."  
  
They headed for downstairs.  
  
***Downstairs***  
  
Well, I gotta go. Its getting late. I'll see you another time. Ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Nathalie open the door and went outside. She yelled bye and left.  
  
Irene closed the door. "That was nice of her. Aren't you happy that you talked to her?"  
  
"Yea. She did help a lot. Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Are you coming?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They headed upstairs to their rooms and went to bed. (well. they changed into their pj's first.)  
  
***Next Day*** (at the arcade.. What? Its Serena. She may be pregnant but she will go to the arcade no matter what!!)  
  
After five times winning a racing game, Serena fumed. She won but she felt like she was losing. She couldn't beat the record of this guy D.S. (Please tell me you know who its is) She gave up and decided to get a milkshake. She got out of her seat and turned around. Right in front of her was Darien. Serena stiffened.  
  
"Ha! Apparently you can't beat my record. You suck. I don't even know why you come here."  
  
Serena felt like crying but even more, punching him. She was about to when a women came and wrapped her arm around Darien. Darien kissed her and smiled.  
  
"Who. who is that?"  
  
"This? She's my girlfriend."  
  
Serena looked at the girl and examined her. She was just a bit shorter than Darien. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She was quite pretty but at the same time looked brainy. She looked perfect. Darien chose this girl over her. Of course. This girl was tall, pretty, and smart. What more would a guy want. Serena then noticed that she wore a lot of diamonds. Perfect!! She's rich too. Tall, Pretty, Smart, and Rich. She had everything that Serena didn't have. Serena was on the brink of tears.  
  
"We've been together for about three months incase you wanted to know. Ha!"  
  
"What?. But we have only been broken up for two w...." Realization hit her. "You. You cheated on me. You cheated on me!!" Serena slapped him as hard as she could. "You son of a Bit**!! I will make you regret this so much." With that, she left, her eyes cold again. Ice Cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooo!! Stupid Darien. Did you like it? I hope so. This is my longest chapter ever. I had to rewrite this chapter cause the first time I did it. I forgot to save and I clicked X. yes. I know. I'm stupid. But this time.. I saved it pretty much after every paragrath. Remember to tell me if my idea for a new story is good. And remember the poll. Um.. I doubt I'll update soon cause I got the flu. I'm so tired. The day before yesterday, I went to bed right after school. Other than the flu, I got my mid-terms soon. I gotta study. Noooooooooooooooooo. Plus I got a book report due in 6 days. I didn't start my book yet. Uh oh. Wish me luck. Ok.. with the story, don't sue cause I didn't know anything about pregnancies. Sorry you couldn't hear the convosation between Nathalie and Serena's parents. I know nothing. OK.  
  
Preview: in the next chapter Serena will undergo a Sailor makeover. Remember what Pluto said in chaper Three. "She will be much. much more stronger than before." And "Danger is Coming." There will maybe be a monster. I don't know. Send me your ideas. Till Next Time. See Ya!! 


	6. Transformation

I'm Back.. Yay. I'm still sick. Omg. I posted the last chapter at like 12:00 at night and when I went to check the reviews at noon. There were 9 new ones. Thank you thank you thank you. Um. Serena will have a make over in this chapter. Apparently no one wants me to kill that baka Darien. So. you people want me to just torture him. ok. There might be a monster in this chapter so the scouts will transform. I kinda gave them new transformations. don't kill me. I did it because I thought it was cooler. ok ok. I couldn't remember the names. so shoot me! Plz tell me if you like them. I find it cool. Um. I noticed that some people give answers to the reviewers on their chapters. I think it's a good Idea. Ok.. Here I go.  
  
Princess Ashley: I saw it already.  
  
Nakee: So. you're a fan of happy endings, huh. What do you want me to do? I'm defiantly never going to put Serena with Darien.  
  
Marni: Really? So that means that you are an adult. Kewl. I could so use your help. What happens when you a few weeks pregnant?  
  
Sprinkles: Nice Name.. Andrew will probably be in the story. I'll maybe put him as a jerk you know, since he is Darien's friend. Its hurts cause I like him, but I got a good plan if I put him in the story.  
  
Ok. there weren't a lot of questions. At least it makes my chapter longer. Ok. on with the story.  
  
  
  
Serena bedroom at night. Serena is sleeping.  
  
Serena's Dream:  
  
"We've been together for about three months incase you wanted to know. Ha!"  
  
"What?. But we have only been broken up for two w...." Realization hit her. "You. You cheated on me. You cheated on me!!" "You cheated on me!!" "You cheated on me!!" "You cheated on me!!" "You cheated on me!!" "You cheated on me!!"  
  
Serena stirred in her sleep. She began to sweat a lot. This afternoon she'd found out that her ex-boyfriend had been cheating on her. She wanted revenge.  
  
The door creaked open and Luna walked in. Serena had not told her the story yet. She was about to jump on her bed to sleep when she noticed a light glow around Serena. Luna jumped on the bed to check it out. It was a pink light but looked like it was changing color. She waited a few seconds till it changed to pure black. The light grew.  
  
"I love you so much sweetie. I got you a present for our anniversary. I hope you like it. Darien reached into his pocket and took out a big box. He opened it and took out a golden locket. He handed it to Serena. "Oh my god. it's beautiful! Where did you find such a beautiful locket?" She opened it and heared lovely music play. "I can't tell you that, my love.".  
  
Serena smiled and Luna noticed that the black light was turning back to pink. But then it started to turn black again. Serena frowned.  
  
"NO!!! Ok.. I don't love you.. I never did.. Its just when I found out that we were stuppost to be together in the future, I wanted to see if I could grow to love you. But I can't. You are so annoying. You are always following me around. You always bring your stupid friends over and Renee, she is just like you, I don't want to have her as a daughter. You are such a crybaby. So I guess you can say that being too immature was one of the reason for breaking up with you. I don't want to have to protect you all the time when we have to fight. You are stuppost to be strong enough to protect yourself. You are not the Moon Princess, you are the Moon garbage can!!! Here it is loud and clear. I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Serena started to mumble something. It was hard to hear but Luna made out "E doesn't of me!" (Incase you can't figure it out, she's say "He doesn't love me!")  
  
The light started to fade but came back darker.  
  
".It was all just an act.. It was all just an act. it was all just an act!" Serena started to yell and frightend Luna. She didn't know what was going on. Serena screamed. "IT WAS ALL JUST AN ACT!!!"  
  
The black light started to fade and Serena went into a more calm sleep.  
  
The Next Day. Serena and the gang are at the ice cream parlor.  
  
"What's wrong with Serena. She like she's in space or something." Mina waved her hand in front of Serena's face.  
  
"What's so special about that? She is always like that, right." Raye asked that while sipping her milkshake. Unknown to the girls, she was very concerned for Serena.  
  
"I know that, Raye. But this seems different. She's farther into space." Lita pointed out. "Look." Lita got up and walked to the small fountain near the table. She came back with a handful of water. She dumped it on Serena's head. "See. She would usually start crying by now." Serena shivered but just stared at something in the distance.  
  
"You're right. I wonder what happened." Amy was really starting to get very concerned for Serena. So were all the others.  
  
Raye noticed that Serena was staring at something. She looked in the direction that she was looking and in the distance she saw a tall man with black hair. It was Darien. And he was with another girl!  
  
"Girls, look over there. It's Darien."  
  
"What? No way!" They all looked in the same direction and saw that Raye was right. "What is he doing here?" muttered Mina.  
  
They looked at Serena and Amy grabbed her head. She turned Serena's head so she was looking at them. They gasped. They saw that her eyes were completely void. No emotion was showing in her face.  
  
Darien started to walk away. Serena started going back to normal. The girls could tell she was gaining life again. (I'm being sarcastic)  
  
"She back! Yay!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Serena as she reached for her milkshake. It seemed a bit warm and she couldn't figure why but she didn't mind.  
  
"Uh. Nothing." Lita lied quickly. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Serena about what happened.  
  
"Uh.. ok. I guess I must have dosed off." Serena smiled. The gang was glad that she was back to her old self.  
  
Amy was about to say something when they heard sceaming and then an explosion. They ran towards the explosion and gasped.  
  
In front of them was a red dragon holding a young girl. He saw the five girls and dropped the little one.  
  
"I guess our vacation is over. Too bad. Back to work." Mumbled Lita as she made an emerald stick appear in front of her. She yelled "Jupiter Goddess Transformation!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter appeared in her usual uniform except in the back there were two pairs of semi-transparent wings. She was surrounded by green ribbons and a light green haze. On her head was a crown of leaves replacing her tiara. (Think of her looking more goddess like.)  
  
Amy did the same. A sapphire stick appeared and she yelled "Mercury Goddess Transformation!" Same thing as Jupiter except blue. She had a sapphire tear pretty much pieced into her forehead replacing her tiara. (Think of it as a third eye, except she can't see through it.)  
  
Raye and Mina did the same and a ruby and topaz stick appeared in front of both of them. "Mars Goddess Transformation!" "Venus Goddess Transformation!"  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus looked like Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury except the were red and orange and Mars had a bright red headband with long ribbons coming from it. Venus, being the leader of the inner scouts wore a small golden crown and held a septar encrusted with jewels.  
  
Serena was about to transform when a red rose flew past her and hit the monster. It was Tuxedo Mask. "I bet you won't even last one minute with that monster. Hahahahaha!"  
  
That pushed her button. She fumed as red as a tomato. She was still holding her diamond stick when all of a sudden it started to glow black. It rose it and flew into Serena's forehead. There were flashes for a few seconds and then it faded. When it did fade, Serena was floating in the air in a new uniform.  
  
Every gasped. Even Tuxedo Mask gasped.  
  
She was wearing a small, black, leather tube-top that was cut under and above her bust. She wore matching low leather pants, (black) 2 inches from her belly button. A small chain was attached to it. She wore black strap high highs and black nail polish. She had a black and silver necklace and bracelet. She wore black and silver eye shadow and dark mahogany lipstick. In her hair, she wore diamond barrettes. (You know that in her princess form she has barrettes, just imaging them as diamonds.) And the crystal stick that she had before now appeared as a silver moon on Serena's forehead. She looked beautiful except one thing caught everyone's eye. In her right hand she held a long black crystal sword with writing in an ancient language. Her eyes were like they were hypnotized. They were like before.  
  
"Oh my god. what happened here? Is that Serena?" Venus walked up one step being traumatized by Serena's beauty.  
  
"Wow! She looks so beautiful. She looks more powerful. She kinda looks scary." Jupiter sighed.  
  
The scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the monster ahhed in admiration when the dragon realized what it came here for. It looked at Serena and smiled. It ran forward and stopped in front of her. Tuxedo Mask realized what he was doing and turned away. He saw that the monster was about to attack and he was right beside it. He decided to hide. He ran and hid behind a large garbage can.  
  
The dragon inhaled and then fire came out of its mouth and headed towards Serena. She just looked at it and put up her hand. The fire came and hit a shield. It reflected back to the dragon twice as powerful. Serena smiled. The dragon struggled to its feet and stood there. It ran towards Serena and tried to punch her in the stomach. (Poor baby) it hit a small shield which caught the dragon AND Serena by surprise. She smiled even more. Apparently the baby was protecting itself. (If you guys watch Charmed, you know what I'm talking about.) Serena grabbed the dragon and threw it in the air. A beam foamed in her left hand and she shot it at the red dragon. It exposed and what was left of it desappered.  
  
The sailor scouts and Tuxedo Mask just watched her.  
  
Serena turned around and shot a beam at the garbage can which Darien cowardly hid behind. Serena swung her sword in front of Darien as if to scare him. It worked. He backed up as far as possible too scared to look at Serena in the eye.  
  
"Get up you coward! Get up!" Serena yelled. "Get up!"  
  
Tuxedo Mask didn't. He was paralyzed with fear. Then he realized that she wouldn't have the guts to hurt him. "No. I will not get up. Now go away!" Tuxedo Mask smiled but it quickly faded. He screamed.  
  
Serena slashed his arms and smiled as he screamed. Tuxedo Mask looked at the huge cut that Serena had just made. He got up holding his arm and ran off. He turned around. "You mad. I swear to god, you will pay for this you bit**." He ran away.  
  
Serena just smiled but then fainted. The scouts ran to her. Serena turned back to normal. The scouts put their hands over her and multicolored lights came out. It gave energy to Serena and she woke up. The scouts smiled and turned back to the normal foams.  
  
"What happened?" Serena looked confused.  
  
"Were asking you that." Raye said as she put her hands on her hips. "What did happen?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Finito. well, at least this chapter. So did u like it. U know, my chapter are starting to get longer and longer. Do u like that? Plz review. U can ask questions. U know, I need ideas. If u like this story, review and gimme ideas. Thanx. Well, cya 


	7. Note from Author don't worry, i'm not st...

Hi Guys, um.. I'm going away for Christmas Break. I won't be able to update so I just wanted to let you know. I just finished all my exams. finally! I really need this break so I hope u won't be mad at me. In the mean time, read some other stories. I got some good one on my fav. List. Thanx for understanding. I luv you all. Cya  
  
p.s. I really need some ideas. I like it when u guys say u like the story but it doesn't help as much as I wish. I'm starting not to like the idea for chapter six anymore. I'm starting to not like the 'story' anymore. Please tell me what to do. Please. Thank you! 


	8. Lingerie

Hi there. I managed to grab a little time to write this chapter. I'm just taking a break from packing. Um.. right now, I need a lot of info from Marni. (And anyone else who knows about pregnancies.) Right now, you are my main reviewer since you know a lot about pregnancies. To all you people who are wondering on how far Serena is into her pregnancy, I say she's like one month into it. Marni said that people start vomiting then. Serena vomits in this chapter. I'm so embarrassed about this chapter. You will find out why.  
  
  
  
Marni: good point. Boy was I stupid. Well, she is not gonna be able to fight when she pregnant. Well, maybe. I'm not gonna worry about that right now. Give me all the information you got. Thank you. What would I do without you?  
  
Shinigami: yeah.. Well, she kinda is. You will find out why in later chapters.  
  
Laura-Grace: Too bad you don't watch Charmed. The thing with the baby protecting itself, well, if you watched Charmed you would understand. Um.. Cause well, the baby (Rini) has a mind of its own and since her mother can use magic, well, she can too. It is complicated. Sorry, I didn't KILL Darien. Someone told me to torture him for a while. I just thought that was a better idea. (I'm most likely to kill him later. So don't worry.) when you said to kill him, with the way you did it, it kinda freaked me out. I'm scared. Just kidding.  
  
ShadoeFox: I love your story. Um.. I would let you pre-read my chapters except I can't email them to you. There is something wrong with my email account and I can't get a new one. Life can really suck at times. U said u would luv it if I weren't into detail here and there. What do u mean? And the action is hard to track? O no. I guess I am a bad writer. (Starts to cry) Please help me make it better.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena just smiled but then fainted. The scouts ran to her. Serena turned back to normal. The scouts put their hands over her and multicolored lights came out. It gave energy to Serena and she woke up. The scouts smiled and turned back to the normal foams.  
  
"What happened?" Serena looked confused.  
  
"Were asking you that." Raye said as she put her hands on her hips. "What did happen?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
  
  
  
The scouts saw the confused look on Serena's face and decided to drop the subject.  
  
Serena got up but went quickly back down clutching her stomach. She started to sob.  
  
"Serena!! What's wrong?" Mina knelt beside Serena with a worried face.  
  
"It.hurts!. The. ba.by. owww!" Serena stammered.  
  
"Serena! We have to take her home!" Amy yelled out grabbing Serena's arm.  
  
"We can't! It's too far from here." Lita couldn't think on what to do.  
  
"She can go to my house. My mom is a doctor. She can help. Raye, can you go call her parents and tell them where we are going. Take this quarter." Raye took the quarter from Amy and ran to the nearest payphone. "Lita, can you help to pick her up?"  
  
"Uh.. Sure." Lita went towards Serena but Serena stopped her. She told Amy to let go of her.  
  
Serena stayed still for a few seconds until she.. vomited. Amy, Lita, and Mina looked away.  
  
"That is just sick. Eww!. Disgusting!" Mina jumped away from Serena and whined. Amy and Lita just glared at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
*Darien's Apartment*  
  
Darien walked towards his apartment door as he took out his keys with one hand while holding his bleeding shoulder with the other. Before he opened the door he paused to think.  
  
"What happened?" he thought aloud.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
Serena slashed his arm with her sword and smiled as he screamed. Tuxedo Mask looked at the huge cut that Serena had just made. He got up holding his arm and ran off. He turned around. "You're mad. I swear to god, you will pay for this you bit**." He ran away.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"What happened to Serena? That couldn't be her, could it?"  
  
He walked into his apartment and lay against the door. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the bedroom door open.  
  
"Darien? Darien? Where are you?"  
  
"Over here." He sighed when his girlfriend found him. She was wearing something quite sexy tonight. Some lungeré (I don't know how to spell it and I don't wanna know) he bought for her today. He knew she would like it because it showed pretty much everything. He thought about when he first met Christina. (His girlfriend)  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
He walked into the langeré store looking for something in particular. He went to one of the sellers and decided to ask her.  
  
He looked at her nametag. "Hi, um. Christina, um. I'm looking for something for my girlfriend that would. well. feel sexy so she could feel like doing." He got interrupted.  
  
"You're looking for some sexy lungeré, right. Can I ask what type she likes to wear?" Christina asked while already picking out some leather outfits.  
  
(I'm so embarrass to right this. Do people actually wear this stuff? Nevermind, I don't wanna know. I'm too young for this. ok Kim, hurry up and finish writing this.)  
  
"Well, I don't think she ever wore lungeré before. She is still a virgin. We've been together for a long time now and I'm sick of waiting."  
  
"Well, then. I got the perfect thing for her." Christina handed Darien a red feathered sort of bikini thing with strap ribbon things that go down someone's leg. IMAGIN THE REST!!! I'm not going into details.  
  
"Wow! How much is it? Who cares! Serena tends to be the goodie girl, do you have anything that might help me out on that?" Darien asked while he admired the silk fabric of the lungeré.  
  
Christina looked around and then took something out of her pocket. She handed it to Darien. Darien looked in his hand and realized they were pills. "Those make a girl wanna do you know what." (Does that exist? I think so. I think thats Viagra. Is that for women too? Forget I asked. Why am I writing this?)  
  
"Okay!" Darien smiled as he put the pills in his shirt pocket.  
  
"Oh.. And the bikini, it's on me." She gave him that sexy eyes look and winked.  
  
"Thanks." He saw how she was looking at him and got an evil idea in his head.  
  
"Do you want to try this on first at my apartment?"  
  
"Sure." She told her boss she was leaving early and she and Darien left.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Darien smiled. Then he thought about when he gave it to Serena. He smiled more.  
  
  
  
YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK.SIGH  
  
  
  
"You want me to wear this?" Serena asked innocently as she took out the sexy attire.  
  
"Well, we've been together for over a year and I thought that you might be ready to have sex. Plus you would look very SEXY with that on. Even more without it on. I've been ready to do this for a long time now."  
  
"Well, I don't know if I'm ready for this like you are." Serena wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Oh come on, please."  
  
"I'm not ready. I'm sorry." Serena said guiltily.  
  
"Please."  
  
"No! I said I wasn't ready for this." She put it back in the bag and was about to go.  
  
"Okay then." That surprised Serena. We won't have sex but can I please just see how you look like with it on. I promise I won't do anything. I just wanna see it on you." Darien had a plan.  
  
"Well, um. ok. I guess."  
  
"Yay. Well, while you do that, I'll go make us some tea."  
  
"Um. okay." she took the bag to the bathroom slowly while Darien went to the kitchen.  
  
Once the tea was down he took out some of the pills that Christina gave him. He crushed them and put it in Serena's cup. 'Thank god Serena didn't notice that that bikini was already used.' He started to laugh.  
  
Serena came out in the feathered bikini blushing. She tried to cover herself but it didn't do any good. Darien handed her the tea and she took a few sips of it before settling it on the table.  
  
"You look good. You really do." Serena blushed hard. She took her teacup and started to drink her tea quickly, maybe because she waned to get out of the lungeré.  
  
After a few minutes, Serena didn't feel to shy anymore. She stopped covering herself and sat closer to Darien.  
  
Darien decided it was time. "Do you want to go into my room?" She nodded and they headed towards his room.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
"Wanna have some fun?" Christina walked towards him and put her hands around his neck. Darien winced in pain. "Oh my god, you're bleeding."  
  
"Yeah.. That b**** Serena did this."  
  
"She's Sailor Moon, right?"  
  
"Yeah.Well, apparently she has a new transformation. She got more powerful too. I don't know what happened to her but she gonna pay!"  
  
"Really, well I know exactly what to do. Leave it all to me." Christina backed up a few steps and vanished in thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for da cliffy. I just had to do this. Why are my chapters getting longer. I start out with one small idea in my head then it turns into a million. Well, I'm not complaining. My fingers are though.  
  
Well, is Christina the bad guy, I mean girl. You'll find out soon enough. Gimme ideas. Thanx. 


	9. Mina's Secret

Hi.. I'm mad right now. My trip got cancelled a few days. Now I have to leave on Christmas Eve. I'm supposed to leave on the 23rd. that's tomorrow. Life sucks. Well, at least I got to write another chapter to my story. It was kinda quick, though. So what! Um. thanx for all your reviews. I love you all. Well, here are my replies to the reviewers.  
  
  
  
UsaGoddess: Um. nice choice of words. Thanks for telling me how to spell 'Lingerie.' Although I'm sure that has nothing to do with the story. I was just trying to make Christina the um. bad girl. you know what I mean. (No offense to people who wears that stuff.)  
  
Marni: I LOVE YOU!!! You are so gonna help me through this story. I hope. I need to know. Is it possible to pass out while you are pregnant and does the food you eat affect the pregnancy? If it does, what type of food should you eat? I'm guessing very healthy food. Poor Serena. In this chapter Serena gets mood swings. That does happen, right? Please give me as much info as you can. Well, just for the stuff on what happens when you are a months pregnant.  
  
I would email you but my email account disappeared and can't get a new one. I swear to god, if I didn't have so much info in my PC, I would trash it.  
  
Kawaii lil' Usagi-hime: 1. Good cause I don't wanna have to wait to read the next chappie of your story. I like it. I do. I'm sure there are a lot of people reading your story and I'm sure they like it.  
  
2. That hurts. I swear I didn't take that scene from another story. I swear. I hope that wasn't a flame. That would be my first. I think. ( Other than that, I admire your observations.  
  
3. You are forgiven. I guess I went like that on you to. (I was kinda kidding just so you know. If you heard me say it, it would be in a funny voice. I guess it's different when I type.) What do you mean it takes a little from the story. I don't understand. And of course I got a problem with lingerie. Well, I don't HATE it, I know it's not bad to feel sexy once in a while, but I'm not comfortable with it. I'm only 13 years old. (Well, my birthday is in two weeks but you get the point.) Read what I said to UsaGoddess. Then you should understand why I wrote it.  
  
P.s. thanx for putting me on your fav. Author list. (  
  
  
  
ON WITH THE STORY.....  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
"Really, well I know exactly what to do. Leave it all to me." Christina backed up a few steps and vanished in thin air.  
  
  
  
  
  
**At Amy's House**  
  
  
  
"Is that normal for Serena to vomit as much as that, mom?" Amy's mom nodded.  
  
"Yes it is." Nathalie had a worried look on her face.  
  
From the bathroom upstairs they heard Serena start to vomit again.  
  
"How long does this last?" Mina reached out for her tea as she asked.  
  
"This usually lasts until her fourth month but can sometimes last through the whole nine months." Nathalie took a sup of her tea also. "I don't want her to be alone. She is so young. I don't know if she can handle this. Wherever she goes, I want someone to be with her."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Serena came down the stairs looking horrible from all the throwing up. She sat down on the couch next to Mina and noticed that she seemed to move away from her. Serena glared at her.  
  
"So. um. How are you doing. Are you okay?" Lita stammered.  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay! I just came vomiting five-hundred times and you ask if I'm okay!"  
  
"Well. I" Lita started but got interrupted by a raging Serena.  
  
"I don't believe this. There is so little respect in this awful world." Serena ran up the stairs to go throw up in the bathroom again.  
  
"Uh. What just happened here?" Raye looked very confused like everyone else. Lita looked petrified.  
  
"That normal. She will have some mood swings once in a while." Nathalie sipped her tea calmly.  
  
"What's once in a while?" Lita asked still petrified.  
  
"Just a few times a day." Nathalie let out a small smile and put her tea back on the table.  
  
Mina stood up. "What!!" Well then, it's not going to be me who stays with her. Raye can do it." Mina sat back down with her arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Excuse me! I'm not going to do it. You do it!" Raye yelled back as she stood up.  
  
"Why me? You live closer to her. Anyway, I'm busy."  
  
"Yeah right. Like what do you have to do in your spare time? Sleep?"  
  
".No." Mina fiddled with her teacup and sat back down. Everyone gave her a weird look.  
  
"Well, what 'do' you have to do in your spare time?" Raye asked as she sat down also.  
  
"None of your business! Now I got to go or else I'll be late. Bye!" Mina finished her tea, set it on the table and got up and left.  
  
"What was that all about?" Amy had a blank face. So did everybody else.  
  
"Who knows." Lita looked at Raye when she said that.  
  
"What? I gotta go somewhere. See you guys tomorrow. Tell Serena I said bye." Raye left right after giving no one a chance to say bye.  
  
It was quiet for a few minutes, except for the sounds of Serena still throwing up. Then Amy spoke up.  
  
"Well, who is going to tell Serena that Mina and Raye left?" "Defiantly not me!" Lita said as quickly as she could. She was still a bit scared of Serena right now.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. You guys are impossible." Nathalie ran up the stairs to go talk to Serena. That left Amy and Lita all alone.  
  
"So. What's up with Mina? Do you know?" Amy just nodded side to side.  
  
"She probably has some stupid date or something like that." Amy just stayed quiet.  
  
"What do you think is Raye's problem?" Amy just shrugged.  
  
'Gee, it's hard to make conversation with this girl.' Lita thought.  
  
They stayed quiet for a while until they heard yelling from Serena.  
  
"THEY LEFT!!!! RAYE CAN BE SO MEAN AT TIMES. AT LEAST MINA HAS AN EXCUSE BUT RAYE DOESN'T! SHE CALLS HERSELF MY FRIEND! SHE SO GONNA GET IT!!"  
  
(Low talking)  
  
"But."  
  
(More low talking)  
  
"Fine."  
  
That's all Amy and Lita heard. The rest was quiet talking.  
  
"Well, I gotta go. Tell your mother and Serena that I said bye. Tell her that she can call me if she needs any help. Bye." Lita left and Amy went upstairs to go see what was going on.  
  
**-Where Mina Went**  
  
Mina walked towards a bid, new building and stopped at the door. As she was about to walk in, she looked around her incase someone she knew was there. When she saw no one, she walked in.  
  
Mina looked at all the pictures on the wall. They were all of beautiful famous women. She smiled and imagined herself as one of them. She was taken out of her daydream by a tall man with red hair.  
  
"Are you Miss Mina Aino?"  
  
"Uh. yeah. yes sir." Mina stammered as he nodded.  
  
"Okay then. Come with me."  
  
She nodded and followed him into a large office. He told her to go in and wait for a few minutes. She went in and he waited outside.  
  
'Why did Serena make me do this?'  
  
She waited for about three minutes before a handsome, young blonde man came in.  
  
'Oh my, Thank you Serena!'  
  
"Hello Mina. My name is Andrew Crown and I'm the owner of this company." He took out his hand to shake it with Mina's.  
  
(A.N. this is Andrew from the arcade. I don't remember his last name. Tell me please.)  
  
Mina blushed as she shook Andrew's hand. 'He's hot.' Mina smiled as she thought of this. 'He super hot!"  
  
They both sat down as Andrew discussed some things with Mina.  
  
"You know that you are very lucky, right." Andrew lay back in his leather chair.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"It's very rare for a young girl like yourself to be able to be sitting here. You are how old?"  
  
"I. I'm almost fifth-teen."  
  
"You usually have to be a minimum of twenty-one years old to go into this buissness, but I think I can make an exception for you."  
  
Mina smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you will do great. All you need is some training. That will begin in one week from tomorrow. Welcome to the business!"  
  
Ina smiled more. She was about to jump into Andrew's arms but decided against it.  
  
"Thank you so much sir. You won't regret this."  
  
"I hope I won't."  
  
They said their goodbye and Ina skipped out of the office with a big grin on her face. She dashed outside the building and looked at the metal sign near the door. It read 'The NMA, National Modeling Association, Owned by Andrew Crown.' She smiled as she looked at this. She was finally going to live her dream. She turned around and ran for home. Smiling all the way.  
  
Unknown to Mina, a pair of Lavender eyes were watching her as she ran. She now knew what was going on. She headed in the other direction and left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N. You like? I hope so. Mina is one of my favorite characters so I will maybe do a story on her soon but right now it was only a chapter. Well, I'll update as soon as possible. (I'm gone for a while so 'soon' is maybe a week and a half. Maybe more.) 


	10. Two Days Two Battles

Hi! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I really am. School sux and is hard. I got no time for myself anymore. Um.. I don't know what to say right now. It's 10:30 at night right now. I cannot thank ppl for reviewing cause I'm suppost to be in bed right now. I'm riting this paragrath fast. Um. um. thanks to you all. Review more thank you. Now read plz. Thanx  
  
  
  
  
  
They said their goodbye and Mina skipped out of the office with a big grin on her face. She dashed outside the building and looked at the metal sign near the door. It read 'The NMA, National Modeling Association, Owned by Andrew Crown.' She smiled as she looked at this. She was finally going to live her dream. She turned around and ran for home. Smiling all the way.  
  
Unknown to Mina, a pair of Lavender eyes were watching her as she ran. She now knew what was going on. She headed in the other direction and left.  
  
  
  
"Sir, please lay mercy on me. I didn't know that they were that strong. One of them had a new transformation. That's why they beat me! Or 'she' beat me. Please give me another chance!" The blonde haired man pleaded to the dark shadow in the corner.  
  
" Why should I give you a chance. I've never done it before and I'm not going to start now. For your stupidity you have to be punished. I'm so sorry." And the shadow blasted a bright black light at the person right in front of him. He laughed. "Not!! Now who will be the one to take Adrian's place?"  
  
"I will!" a small wilewind appeared with a tall brunette in the middle. When the whirlwind faded you saw her completely. "Christina here and I will take Adrian's place. I've got a lot of useful information. Plus, I have a good plan to kill." (find out whom later)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Amy's House**  
  
Nathalie walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom. "Serena! Your mother just called. She wanted you to know that she hopes you can make it at home for 7:00. It's 6:26. Do you want to go now or do you want me to call her back and have supper here?"  
  
"I'll go. I feel much better now. I think that medication you gave me if finally working." Serena smiled as she stood up and walked to the stairs. "Are you guys coming?" Nathalie and Amy nodded.  
  
When they got downstairs, Serena quickly put on her shoes and her light jacket. Okay, thank you Nathalie. See ya tomorrow Ames. Bye."  
  
"Serena, I'll go with you just incase anything happens." Amy put on her blue, light jacket and her shoes and left with Serena.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"So. what are you going to do about school?" Amy walked along side Serena.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, when you will be too big you can't go to school. Think about it."  
  
Serena sweatdropped. " Oh yeah.. I forgot about that. Well, I'm gonna worry about that when its time."  
  
"Okay then, wha." Both teens stopped abruptly when they heard someone scream. They started to run in the direction of the scream.  
  
'If this is a monster, will Serena transform like last time or will she transform normally?' Thoughts went through Amy's head as they ran towards the screaming.  
  
When they arrived at the scene, they found dozens of people on the ground. In the middle of them was a dog type monster with a weird symbol on its forehead.  
  
"What is that?!" Yelled Serena as she backed away a little.  
  
"It looks like a weird 'dog'. It must be the new enemy Pluto warned us about."  
  
"Uh. okay then. TRANSFORM!!"  
  
Amy hesitated a bit when she looked at Serena. 'Well, if she does transform into whatever she was last time, at least she will be extra super strong.' Amy sighed.  
  
Amy called out for her sapphire stick.  
  
'MERCURY GODDESS TRANSFORMATION!' Amy yelled out as bright blue lights surrounded her. In a matter of seconds there stood Sailor Mercury in her pose.  
  
She noticed Serena hadn't transformed yet. "What's wrong."  
  
"My stick won't appear." Serena whined.  
  
Amy sweatdropped. "Um. well. you see. uh. ok. remember last time when you past out, well, before that, something happen to you and you absorbed the stick and transformed into someone new and beat a dragon monster and then you attacked Darien and then you passed out and you remember the rest now called the stick or whatever from inside and hurry up and transform!!" Amy said quickly.  
  
"Whoa! Okay..Then.." Serena concentrated hard searching for the power of her crystal inside her. Lights surrounded her. "I feel the power." The lights surrounded her as she called out,  
  
"MOON GODDESS CRYSTAL TRANSFORMATION!"  
  
Even more 'golden' lights surrounded her and she transformed. In two seconds there stood Sailor Moon, in a gold, soft pink, and silver skirt, golden lining for her top, and sleeves. She had gold boots and and bracelets. She had a soft pink collar with a crystal crescent moon shape in the front. She wore silver eye make-up and pink lip-gloss. She had silver streaks in her hair and the tips were a little pink. She had her wings and on each tip of each feather was a little pink. (Imagine Eternal Sailor Moon but change the colors)  
  
By this time, the monster noticed Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon.  
  
"How dare you terrorize innocents by." Sailor Moon was cut off short by the monster attacking. "Ahh"  
  
Sailor Moon dodged the 'Dog's' attacks but soon found herself up against a wall.  
  
"How dare you mess with my friend!" Sailor Mercury called out. She started to glow blue. "Mystic.rainstorm.POUR!"  
  
Droplets of rain started to fall on the monster. It looks up at the sky to see it was coming out of nowhere. "What is going on?"  
  
"This!" the monster got hit by a huge beam of ice and became frozen solid. Serena stared at the shocked doggy expression on its face. "Cool Attack!"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, hurry up and destroy it."  
  
Sailor Moon didn't do anything. "Sailor Moon?" Serena didn't answer. Serena was just staring off into space. Sailor Mercury started waving like a maniac in front of Sailor Moon. "Hello! Are you there?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sailor Mercury sighed with relief. "What happened?"  
  
"Um. nothing. I just. spaced out. You know. like usual." Sailor Moon stepped back and let out a smile.  
  
"Well, hurry up and destroy it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Moon. Silver. Seal!" Sailor Moon stretched out her hands and the huge ice block glowed gold and then it vanished.  
  
"Finally! Now let's go home. My stomach is starting to hurt again and I feel sick." Sailor Moon sat down on the ground rubbing her tubby.  
  
"Okay. Let's hurry up then."  
  
Sailor Moon got up and detransformed. Sailor Mercury did the same thing and they both walked towards Serena's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please forgive me, sir. It was a mistake to send that monster out there. I mostly sent it there to see all the powers of the scouts. Please give me another chance. I know exactly what to do. And even if they beat these monsters, we will still win in one way. Listen.."  
  
  
  
  
  
**Earth**  
  
  
  
"Thank you for bringing Serena home, Amy. I hope you will come again soon."  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Tsukino. Oh! I almost forgot. My mom wanted me to give you these." She handed Irene the pills that Serena used in the afternoon. "She says that they work 98.7% of the time. Serena's like them so that's good." Amy smiled.  
  
"Tell her that I say thanks. Thanks again Amy. Bye." Irene waved at Amy as Amy walked outside.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye Amy! See you tomorrow." Serena walked inside and went upstairs.  
  
  
  
**In Serena's room.**  
  
  
  
(Serena is writing in her Journal. You know, the one that Nathalie gave her.)  
  
'I am a month and one week pregnant. I'm starting to throw up a lot but Nathalie gave me pills for that. Too bad she said I'll still vomit no matter what I do. "You can't stop it. These will only help you to vomit less." That is what she said. She also told me that I might have mood swings like when I have my period except it should be worse. I don't think that's happened to me yet. (A.N. yeah. right..) Yesterday I read something in this food book that Nathalie gave me and it had something that looked quite interesting. It had a picture of a fruitcake, which was super healthy and was simple to make. (a good, yummy fruitcake, ok.) I want to try to make some tomorrow. I think I can do it. With the help of my mother of course. I'm suppose to have a picnic with the gang tomorrow so it would be perfect if I make a good cake. Raye called me at the last minute. Its so like her but forget it.  
  
I'm gonna get off the subject of cake because I'm starting to drool and supper is not ready yet. I'm so hungry. Earlier today, I was doing something super important with Sai. (She scribbles it out) Amy and all of a sudden I was like taken from Earth. I know I can be spacey sometimes but this was important. I realized something. My plan for my life was going down the drain. Yes! I do have a plan!! OKAY! Anyways, I've always wanted to finish school, get a great job (at least until you know what comes), get married, have kids, and have the perfect life. All with Darien. But look at me now. I won't be able to finish school, which means I won't get a good job. I won't get married to Darien. I'll have Rini but is that it. I won't feel to comfortable to have children with anybody else. I don't think I can love again. Darien has hurt me so much. How can I trust another guy? I wish you had some answers for me.  
  
My mom has just called me for supper. I'll write when I have the time.'  
  
  
  
Serena ran downstairs towards the table and eat.  
  
  
  
****Next Day****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom. Can you help me out with this?"  
  
"Sure Serena, what do you need help with?" Irene walked over to Serena with her apron on.  
  
"Everything." Serena started to cry. "It says here that it's simple yet I can't even do it."  
  
"Its okay Serena. Let me see. Serena! You have to put this in and then mix it with some flour. Then you put the fruits in it. Its that simple." (I'm just making it up, ok. I cook worse than Serena does.)  
  
Serena looked at her mom and then did what Irene told her to do. "Like this?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Alright, I'm doing it right!"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
***Two hours later.*** (again, I am making this up. I don't know how long it takes to make a cake.so sue me.. Please don't)  
  
  
  
Irene and Serena took the cake out of the oven and awed in admiration. "It looks perfect, Serena."  
  
Serena blushed. "I hope it tastes good."  
  
"Do you want to taste it?"  
  
"Shouldn't I wait to get to the picnic before I have some?"  
  
"Well, I say that its better to take a bite out of something before and know that its good then serve it later and find out that its bad." Irene smiled.  
  
"Good point."  
  
They each cut a piece for themselves to find out that the cake was delicious. "Its good."  
  
"I know." Serena chuckled.  
  
  
  
***At the Parc (picnic time)***  
  
  
  
"Hey girls! Look what I got!"  
  
The girls ran over to Serena to check out the cake. "Cool!" They all yelled in unison.  
  
They were just finishing the fruitcake when Mina asked a question.  
  
"Who made the cake?"  
  
"I did." Serena gleamed as she saw the looks on everyone's faces.  
  
"Get a life Serena. We all know that you didn't make that. Your mom probably made it for you."  
  
"Shut up Raye. I don't care what you say. I know that I made it. I had a little help from my mom but 'I' made it!" Raye move away from her a little bit.  
  
"Fine, I believe you."  
  
Serena smiled. She looked around as she rubbed her stomach. "Something's not right."  
  
As if on queue, the gang heard screams. They got up and ran in the direction of the screams. They stopped abruptly when they saw the sight. About thirty people were unconscious lying on the ground. In the middle was a weird type of goat-man monster holding a spear of some sort and beside it was a rabbit- like creature. It looked like the creature was wearing the skin of a very large rabbit and the head was a hood.  
  
"This time there is two. Just great." Both Amy and Serena mumbled.  
  
"Scouts, transform!"  
  
"Mercury Goddess Transformation!"  
  
"Mars Goddess Transformation!"  
  
"Jupiter Goddess Transformation!"  
  
"Venus Goddess Transformation!"  
  
"Moon Goddess Crystal Transformation!"  
  
They all transformed and they were about to do their speech when Sailor Moon had an idea. 'Its stupid to do our speech. It lets the monsters know that we are there and gives them time to react.'  
  
"Don't talk. Just attack them. I'll explain later."  
  
"Um.. okay." All the scouts nodded their head and attacked.  
  
"Mystic.rainstorm.POUR!" Sailor Mercury did the same as before and did it to the rabbit creature. It froze solid.  
  
"Celestial. firewall. BURN!" Sailor Mars created a wall of flames and lava and encircled the goat-man monster.  
  
"Electric.oak. CRASH!" Sailor Jupiter gathered loads of electricity and razor sharp leaves surrounded her. In a matter of seconds, the leaves headed towards the goat and was followed by a huge electric blast below it.  
  
"Royal.scepter. Blast!" Sailor Venus swung her scepter around and orange energy form at the top. A huge blast came from it in the direction of the goat- monster.  
  
The attacks of Sailor Jupiter's and Sailor Venus' attacks hit the monster dead on. Sailor Mars' attack enclosed the creature and watched as it burned to death. The goat dissapered.  
  
"Hey! I didn't get a chance to attack it."  
  
"You get the next one then Moon."  
  
"Thanks Jupiter."  
  
Sailor Moon was about to attack when all of a sudden the ice around the rabbit monster shattered. "What's going on?" ".How dare you. make me into. ice. You shall.pay.dearly." The monster walked up towards the Sailor Scouts and said this in a creepy tone.  
  
"Excuse me?" Venus said loudly. Loud enough to make the monster change his path towards Sailor Mercury (because she froze him) and headed towards the inner leader, Sailor Venus.  
  
He stopped right in front of her and she backed off a little. The ear extended and grab Sailor Venus' neck. He strangled her and laughed as she struggled to get free. His arms lifted up and you could see his hands. Skeleton hands. He put them in front of Sailor Venus and did a chant. Energy was being sucked out of her fast.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" The scouts all tried to run towards her but hit an invisible wall. "What's this?"  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
"Perfect. Now we'll know who you are. Hahahaha!." He let go of Sailor Venus and threw on the ground. She lay there unconscious.  
  
"Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon started to cry. Her stomach started to hurt which wasn't a good sign.  
  
"Who. shall I do. next? How about. you!" He pointed towards Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Sailor Jupiter disappeared and reappeared in front of the monster. He did a chant, which made Sailor Jupiter freeze. She tried to move but she couldn't. Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Moon were banging on the wall trying to break it but it was no use.  
  
The rabbit monster grabbed Sailor Jupiter's neck with his ears and did exactly the same thing as he did with Sailor Venus. In the end, Jupiter fell on the ground with Venus.  
  
The monster stared at the scared faces for two seconds and chose Sailor Mercury as his next victim. She ended with the same fate as the others.  
  
He stared as the sailor in red and Sailor Mars knew she was going to be next. He transported her from the other side of the shield to right in front of the rabbit.  
  
"You will never get Sailor Moon. I will protect her with my. Ahhhhhhh!" Sailor Mars screamed hard.  
  
When the rabbit was about to throw her down, Sailor Mars lifted her head up. She looked towards Sailor Moon, who was crying a lot now. "I'LL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE!!"  
  
"What?" the rabbit stepped back?  
  
A huge fireball formed in front of Sailor Mars. When it was ready, she blasted it towards the rabbit monster. It hit him dead on. She smiled but then fell unconscious.  
  
There was smoke all around and Sailor moon was trying to see what happened. After the smoke cleared, she saw the rabbit still alive. He was wounded, though.  
  
"You shall pay. dearly. for that." He threw towards a tree and it hit Mars' head.  
  
"Now. for you." The wall disappeared and Sailor Moon fell forward because she was leaning on it. The rabbit creature froze Sailor Moon and walked to her. He was about to take her energy when she said, "GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!"  
  
"No."  
  
"YOU'LL REGRET THE DAY YOU SAID NO!!" Sailor Moon called on all her power and broke through the spell. She could move again. She gave the rabbit an evil glare. She started to glow black.  
  
A bright black surrounded her and in a few seconds she went from Sailor Moon to the fighter she became when she fought the red dragon. She wore her black suit and held her sword.  
  
"Who. are you?." the rabbit backed away.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare!" her eyes were like the first time this happened. Empty yet it seemed as though Serena had a little bit more control on what she did. A little bit.  
  
"NIGHTMARE BEAM!" She blasted the rabbit and it was destroyed. (Or so she thought)  
  
She ran towards her friends and light energy came from her hands and revived all of them. After she finished, she fell towards the ground and clucthed her stomach. Her friends came slowly. They were weary from what happened before.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked as she approached Serena.  
  
"Yes." Serena replied as she detransformed. "I want to go home."  
  
"Okay." They all detransformed and Serena got up. They picked up the food they left behind before and left.  
  
'What a day' they all thought the same thing.  
  
  
  
****Evil hideout**** (don't bug me cause I don't know what to call it)  
  
"I got you the energy you wanted. I got the energy of each. and every. scout." The rabbit monster thought about what happened earlier. 'That girl breaks free of my spell. transforms into someone else. and almost kills me. at least I absorbed some of her energy.' "I got. 'Every'. scout." The rabbit creature bowed in front of Christina and his true leader.  
  
"You did your job. We have no more use for you." The shadow blasted the rabbit and destroyed him for good. "Now we will know the true identities of those brats. Hahahahahahaha!"  
  
  
  
  
  
READ THIS  
  
CONTEST: this contest sux but who cares. I'm making the monsters up by using a special pattern. (I'm not putting them in order but I'm using something cool) if anyone can tell me what it is, then, well, I don't know what I'll do but the first one to correctly answer this will win. HINT: Asian  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger, I think. Tell me if you like it. If you don't understand the Serena transforming into Sailor Moon or the other version well, I made so that when she gets REALLY pissed off she turn into the 'dark warrior' or whatever she is called and when it's a normal fight she is the normal Sailor Moon. Well, my version of Sailor moon, anyways. What should I call the 'dark' version of Serena? (She's not evil, just so you know.. she just hates Darien extra in that version) if you don't understand anything in here. Just review it to me. I'll try to explain it in the next chapter. If you guys want to see more of a certain character tell me. I wish I could put more of Luna and Artemis but, I just can't find a good place for them in the story. This is only my first story, ok. Plz review and I guess I'll accept flames. I don't like them at all and I usually take it very personally cause I'm very sensitive, but its ok. If its gonna make my story better, then do whatever you want. Aren't I nice?  
  
Well, I try to post as quickly as possible but school is tough. Anyways, cya l8ter. 


	11. Kidnapped SoldierEnemy Revealed

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long. This chapter has been done for about 3 weeks but I was getting my pc upgraded. Yay! I finally got high speed. Anyways. I've been way to lazy to upgrade. School sux. March break came and went. I would of upgraded during the week but there was some sort of error thing on fanfiction.net. whatever.  
  
I'm glad that you people liked my chapters. It was maybe that longest one too. It was 8 pages. This one beats it, though. 10 pages. Um.. I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I don't have a good ending in mind. All the goodies have been taken.  
IMPORTANT: I MADE SAMMY DISAPPEAR ONE YEAR AGO. I KNOW IT'S CONFUSING BUT I GOT AN IDEA. NOW HE IS THE OLDER BROTHER OF SERENA. HE SHOULD BE ABOUT 19 YEARS OLD. I'LL CORRECT WHAT I DID ON THE OTHER CHAPTER (I THINK THAT'S THE ONE WHERE NATHALIE GIVES HER GIFTS..) YOU WON'T HAVE TO REREAD IT. I'M JUST GOING TO DELETE A SMALL PARAGRAPH WITH SAMMY IN IT. THIS IS STILL MY FIRST STORY. I'M EXPERIMENTING WITH IT SO DON'T SHOOT ME. IF YOU GOT QUESTIONS, WRITE IT IN A REVIEW.  
ALSO IMPORTANT: THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST IS 'Sunshine*Roses' (gives a golden crown with a huge bouquet of roses. One million dollars and a free 2004 Lamborghini convertible. Free mansion and whatever else you want... Yeah right! lol  
  
No.no.. a friend of mine suggested that I might give u a cameo in the story. Would you like that? I think it's a great idea. Just gimme info about yourself. Give me all the details. ^_^  
  
I'M SO HAPPY!!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
POLL: Who do you like better? Sailor Moon or the 'Dark Warrior.' (When I say Sailor Moon.. I mean my version.) I need at least 5 people to answer this poll.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
For the people that I didn't get to reply in the last chapter, here it is. I'm sorry for the delay.  
Reviews For Chapter Nine-  
StarChaser: Glad you liked it. Do you want her to blow at again? To which one? Tell me, okay. ^-^  
  
Laura-Grace and Kali: Hope you had fun during Christmas. (This goes for everyone.) It's ok if you don't review every chapter. I would like it but its ok. But when you do review, gimme ideas. This is all for the fans. (I feel weird saying that. I feel like a celebrity. **. Waves hands.**) continue updating your stories, ok.  
  
Eo: Thanx a bunch. That makes me feel so good.  
  
Tema Krempley: Thanx  
  
Thisbe: Thank you for the advice. I think I did better last chapter though. Most of it should fit in the big picture. Unless I change my mind. Um. please continue reading my story. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks again.  
  
Kawaii lil' Usagi-hime: it's my job to do that. It keeps people reading. I'm glad too that we aren't enemies. Thanks for wanted to edit my chapters but I can't. My email account doesn't work. Sorry. I have to do this all on my own. Tell you more when I get it to work.  
  
Moon-bunnie: okay.. okay.. I'll stop. Thanks for the review. I would email you but my account doesn't work.  
  
Tima: thanks a bunch. I feel so special.  
  
Marni: thanx a lot. ; ) You are so kind to help me out with this. I thought that people always passed out when they were pregnant. I was wrong. So what if I know nothing about this stuff. Lol thanx again!  
Reviews For Chapter Ten-.  
Marni: Thanks you're the best. Well, I don't know what to ask. Just tell a few important stuff that happens during the. first month in a half. Thanx  
  
Sunshine*Roses: smiles***. You are good. Thanx for putting me on ur fav. List. I LUV YOU!  
  
Laura-Grace and Kali: ^-^ that's all I can say. Well, I can just say that I think I'll take ur idea. thanx  
  
Teshi hoshi: I have no idea. I never thought about that. I'll figure it out later. Maybe she doesn't have one. Maybe.  
  
Minako Tsukino-Kou: ****jumps in joy**** thanx. I can't believe you would say that. Me.. Talent? Impossible. Anyways. I'm so happy. Merci! (French) Glaçias! (Spanish.. I know its spelt wrong) Arigato! (Japanese) Thank you! (English.. Duh!)  
  
I luv ur name. It has my fav. Characters in it. Minako, Usagi, and Seiya.  
  
LITTLEMAP: I don't pick people. Its just the first person who answer wins. Sorry. I'll have more contests later. Ok. Anywayz.. I already knew about the cravings but thanx anywayz. How can your mom not like grapes? They're delicious. Mmm  
  
Princess_summoner_angel: thanx and u are right. Plz continue reading my story. I appreciate it.  
  
Sprinkles: .. How come everybody knows the answer? Was it that easy? That's not fair. Thanx for entering though. Try again sometime. ^-^ Don't I sound like those lame million dollar tickets or those Pepsi caps. ^.^  
  
Snow Stalker: yea. You're right.  
  
Kehinde: sorry but you didn't win. You are in.. 8th place. Before I said the FIRST one would win. Sorry. Plz continue reading my story. Plzplzplz  
  
Ellen: well, um.. You see.. I kinda have a writer's block thingy with Darien. I don't know what to do with him. I don't wanna kill him right away.  
  
Um.. Well, first u have to get an account of your own. U know that on top of the web page there is a thick blue line with: Just In- Classics- Directory- Columns- Dictionary- Find- Log In- Register. Well, click on register and then just give out a bit of info like ur new pen name etc.. that's it. Its quite simple. Once u have an account, all u have to do is login. I'll read ur story when it come out. Tell me when. Ok.  
  
Typo Demon: ****blushes**** I know I know. My grammar sux. I'm too lazy to get a person to check my work and I don't trust people. I mean. If people got my work. They could easily post it as their own. U know what I mean. And I know I don't put big words in there. I kinda do it on purpose. I'll write super good for school work. I mean I'm the best writer in my class, but I know that little kids probably read my work. Like, its mostly young ones who like Sailor Moon, that what I know. My pc tells me that I rite at a grade 3 level and I'm happy with that. I hope u understand what I mean. But if u really want me to rite better, than I'll try but I kinda got used to this. U know. Like, I read to little kids last year and I wrote small books for them to read and I had to rite in easy writing. I guess I kinda got used to it. Anyways. I'll do better if u want me to. Thanx 4 da advice, anywayz. Peace out!!  
  
Crossover_to_my_world: I think so. I'm not to sure about the donkey but I think the rest is good.  
  
Lost Book: YAY! YAY! YAY! I'm glad u think that. Thank you so much 4 saying that. U have made my day. Arigato u rock!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
"Are you finished yet?"  
  
"No.. Not yet. Just a few more moments.. Master.."  
  
"Good!" A figure stepped out of the shadows and his full figure was shone. He had silver/blonde hair, cold, blue eyes, he was very tall and dressed in very sophisticated attire. His black suit brought out the silver in his hair. "Finally we will know the identities of those brats! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" He grinned.  
  
"Master.. I found out all the identities of all the scouts." The old man silently whispered to his master.  
  
"Tell me now then!"  
  
"Uh. okay.. okay.." The cowardly man fiddled with his computer and explained what he did. "I analyzed the energy and matched it with its owners. I also.."  
  
"I don't care what you did! Just tell me who they are!" The man stepped back into his chair in the shadows.  
  
"Um.. Okay.. Here is the first one.." A picture of a short young girl with blue hair and eyes appeared on a large screen in the middle of the large room. She appeared to be reading a book while chewing on a tuna sandwich.  
  
The Master realized who she was and turned away.  
  
"This, master, is Amy Mizuno. Sailor Mercury. She is 15 years old and is the smartest one of the group. I would say she would be one of the hardest to capture."  
  
The old man switched the picture on the screen and changed it to another picture. This picture had a girl with long raven hair sweeping the outside of a temple.  
  
"This is Raye Hino. Also known as Sailor Mars. She is also 15 years old and has quite a temper. She would be the hardest one to capture but once we have her, she would make great bait to capture Sailor Moon because they are the best of friends.  
  
He changed the picture to a very tall girl in a brown and white uniform sitting in a tree.  
  
"This is Lita Kino, who is Sailor Jupiter. She is quite the fighter but not the strongest one. She is almost 16 but would be easy to capture anyway.  
  
He switched the picture again to a perky blonde sipping a milkshake.  
  
"This, master, is Mina Aino, Sailor Venus. She is the second oldest of the group and is the leader of the inner scouts. She can be insecure at times but is also very powerful. She would also make great bait for Sailor Moon."  
  
"Now for Sailor Moon. She was a bit hard to identity but I got her." The old man showed a picture of Serena posing for a school picture. She had a small pink bow on each 'meatball' and wore a simple pink kimono. "Her name is Serena Tsukino and.."  
  
"What!! She's Sailor Moon?! No.. You're wrong. That can't be her! Check again!" The master got up and yelled. "That can't be her!"  
  
"That's Sailor Moon, alright! Now, what's the problem?"  
  
"I can't destroy Serena. I mean.. Forget it. I want Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars to come here. I want them as bait. Go tell Christina that."  
  
....  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Serena stared at a picture on her desk. It had her older brother in it, Sammy. It's been exactly one year since he's gone missing. She was only 14 when it happened. She was still new at being Sailor Moon.  
  
'I was so stupid. I could have saved him but I was too freakin' scared. How could I have been so damn stupid.' Serena started to cry at the memory of what happened.  
****Flashback****  
"Don't go in there, Sammy! Don't go in there! Please! Don't!"  
  
"Why should I listen to you, Sailor Moon? You remind me of my sister.. She thinks she knows better than me. You're not my boss. This looks cool and I want to check it out! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Sailor Moon stared in shocked as she watched her brother walk into the black portal the other world.  
  
"SAMMY!!!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury started sobbing over the loss. Sailor Mars, Jupiter and Venus were passed out on the ground because of the terrible fight that just finished. Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon were just badly cut and bruised.  
****End of Flashback****  
Serena continued crying as she remembered what happened. Poor Amy. She knew Amy was most likely doing the same thing that she was doing. Amy and Sammy.. They both liked each other but wouldn't admit it. They could have been a good couple..  
  
"They WILL be a good couple! Sammy, I swear to god I'll find you if it's the last thing I do."  
  
Serena wiped her tears and went to the bathroom. There, she threw up again. She took the pills that Nathalie gave her after since she forgot earlier.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"Yea!!!" Serena yelled back loud enough so her mom could hear her.  
  
"I heard you vomiting before. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea.. Yea.. I'm fine. I just forgot to take the pills before."  
  
"Oh. Okay then. Um.. Your father going to get dinner. What do you want to eat?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll eat anything you put in front of me."  
  
"uh. okay then"  
  
She stayed quiet and listen. She heard her mom crying softly and looked back at the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her brother pushing her on a swing.  
  
"I miss those days."  
  
She went to her bed and continued crying until she fell asleep. She was crying for 2 reasons. Sammy and her stomach hurt.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
****Early the next day****  
  
Mina skipped down the sidewalk towards the Modeling Association building. "I can't believe this is happening to me. I can't wait to see Andrew. I have got to thank Serena for this. I wonder when I should tell the rest of the girls.." Mina arrived in front of the building and walked in towards the secretary.  
  
"Hi. I have a photo shoot today and I'm late so can you tell me which room its in. My name is Mina Aino." Mina smiled.  
  
"Look behind you miss. You're not the only one who needs to know something. Wait in line." Mina turned around to see about 30 people waiting in line.  
  
"Look. I'm late. Just please tell me the room number now!"  
  
"No. Go wait in line!"  
  
"I don't need this. Just tell me the number."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"For Christ's sake!" Mina reached over the desk and took a sheet of paper with a small schedule on it. "Let's see. Mina Aino- photo shoot- 10:30am- room 244. Okay. Thanx for your help."  
  
Mina threw the piece of paper all scrunched up at the secretary.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Okay! You're done. You can go home now."  
  
"Thanx."  
  
Mina walked out of the room and into the nearest bathroom.  
  
"I wonder if I did good.." Mina looked at herself in the mirror and posed. "I 'do' look good." She winked at herself.  
  
She turned around to leave but found a weird looking type of dog looking strait at her. "What in the world.. Ahhh" The dog-like monster thing threw a purple blast at Mina.  
  
Mina landed against the bathroom wall and dropped to the floor. A monkey- like creature jumped in front of her and landed on her neck. It started to strangle her with its tail. "Ahhh! Get.. Off.. ME!!!" Mina grabbed the monkey and threw it off.  
  
"Venus Goddess Transformation!"  
  
Sailor Venus stood in her pose and threw an attack at the 2 monsters. "Royal.. Scepter.. BLAST!!"  
  
The monsters dodged the attack. Sailor Venus prepared to attack again but someone appeared in front of her. He took some powder and threw it on Mina. "Sleep." Mina fell unconscious and the figure took Sailor Venus in his arms. "Take the other one now. And do it quickly!" He then disappeared.  
****Afternoon****  
Serena was walking towards Amy's house humming the song from her locket when she suddenly stopped.  
  
"What I'm I doing thinking of that lame song. I wish I killed Darien already. I wonder where he is.. He doesn't come to the battles anymore.. Jerk! Probably scared him off. (giggle)" Serena smiled at the thought of him scared of her. (giggle)  
  
Serena continued smiling until she heard an explosion at a nearby building.  
  
"What in the world?!" Serena ran towards the building just across the block sure to see a monster or two.  
  
When she arrived at the front door, she realized she recognized the place. She looked to her right to see a small sign on the wall. "Oh no! This is that modeling place I told Mina about. Crap. she's suppost to be here today. No.. No.. No.. No.. I hope she forgot about today." Serena looked really worried  
  
Serena heard a crash from inside and ran in. She was right about there being monsters. There was a dog- like monster and a monkey-like monster.  
  
"Oh my god!" Serena backed away two steps when she saw what was going on. The dog-like monster was feeding off dozens of people's energy while the 'monkey' was destroying almost everything in site. Serena walked backwards again and tripped over a small pile of papers. The monsters looked towards her.  
  
"Hey look. Isn't that the moon-girl that Master told us about?" the monkey stopped destroying stuff.  
  
"You know what.. I think you're right.. For once in your life." The 'dog' gave the 'monkey' an annoyed look but let it slide.  
  
"So you're the stupid twit that won't leave us be."  
  
"Wha.. How did you know my identity?"  
  
The 'monkey' walked forward. "We have our ways.. Plus it helps that we're not as stupid as you."  
  
Serena walked forward. "You'll pay for saying that! MOON.. GODDESS.. TRANSF.."  
  
"Hold it right there. Do you wanna know something? Do you know where your little pal, Sailor Venus is? Or should I say Miss Mina Aino? Tell me.. do you know where she is at the moment?"  
  
Serena paled. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. That little brat was stupid enough to try to fight us but just couldn't handle our power. So.. We brought her somewhere and right now demons are torturing her." The monkey smiled.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Serena was about to cry and dropped her crystal stick. "Because we felt like it stupid twit." [pic]  
  
That pushed her button. Serena gathered all her energy and transformed in the 'dark warrior'.  
  
Serena blasted a black beam at the monkey-monster and hit it on its tail. The monster grabbed its tail and blew on it.  
  
"What's your freakin' problem?" the monkey raise its fists in the air showing that it was mad. Serena looked at him angrily.  
  
"You!" Serena started to walk towards him. She held her sword up high.  
  
Serena was about to throw a blast but someone else beat her to it. The dog got electrocuted. Sailor Jupiter jumped down from a hole in the ceiling as well as Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury.  
  
"What are you doing here? I had them where I wanted them. Now I lost my chance to kill them."  
  
"Gee. Thanks for the welcome. We were just trying help out, you know."  
  
"Whatever Mars."  
  
"Hey. Have you seen Sailor Venus? We've been looking for her all over town."  
  
Serena looked down. "She's.. Ahhhhhh!"  
  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter looked at the dog-like creature. It's had smoke coming from its mouth.  
  
Serena got up and began gathering an energy ball. She was about to throw it when something interrupted her again. The two monsters were fighting with each other.  
  
"Hurry up and destroy them. Stop fooling around."  
  
"Shut-up. Its not like you have done anything special.. It's me who's doing all the work. Why don't you do anything for once in your-"  
  
"Shut-up you ugly dog. You're the one who got hit by her." He pointed to Jupiter.  
  
"Put a sock in it! Lets just take the rest of the bait and get out of here before you do something stupid."  
  
"What!! You son of a *****!" The monkey jumped on the dog-monster and began punching him and kicking him. (giggles.. Wha.. I can't put a bit of comedy in here. Its true, though.. Dogs and monkeys hate each other)  
  
"Get off me!!" The dog-monster threw the monkey-like monster off his back and threw a blast at him.  
  
The scouts just watched as the blast hit the monkey and destroyed him. "What's going on???"  
  
The dog shook his head and looked at the scouts. "Anyone mess with me and this is what you get."  
  
He began to run towards the scouts but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a mini-tornado is front of him.  
  
'Christina.. What does she want, now.' The dog backed away a few steps to let his leader to come out.  
  
"Hurry up and get the bait.. Actually.. Forget the master's orders! Just kill them ALL!" Christina walked forward in her mini-skirt and tube-top and started yelling.  
  
"I can't kill them all at the same time. That's impossible."  
  
"Then kill them one at a time. As long as you kill them all. Now Hurry!" Christina disappeared. "Fine.."  
  
The monster looked at Sailor Mercury and prepared a beam of powerful Dark energy. "Prepare to die!"  
  
Mercury was determined not to lose to this.. Dog. "Ditto! Mystic.. Rainstorm.. POUR!!!"  
  
They both threw their attack and the monster seamed to be winning.  
  
"Looks like someone needs some help." Sailor Mars prepared her attack and so did the others.  
  
"Celestial.. Firewall.. BURN!!!"  
  
"Electric.. Oak.. CRASH!!!"  
  
"NIGHTMARE BEAM!!!!"  
  
All their attacks went into Mercury's beam and it hit the monster head-on. It became very clouded. When the fog disappeared, they saw the dog-monster was still alive but severely injured.  
  
It looked very pissed right now and decided to try to attack Sailor Mercury again. "You'll PAY!!!" He prepared the beam and was about to throw it.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The monster looked around. "Who said that?"  
  
"If you throw that beam, I will destroy you."  
  
"Master?"  
  
"How dare you disobey my orders!"?  
  
"I-"  
  
"I have no use for an unfaithful monster on my team." The blonde haired man threw a blast at the dog-monster and turned around so the scouts could get a good look at him.  
  
Everybody's eyes widened. Especially Sailor Mercury's and Serena's eyes.  
  
Sailor Mercury felt like passing out but didn't. Instead.. She said something.. "Sammy????"  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
JUST INCASE YOU DIDN'T READ THE TOP; I MADE SAMMY DISAPPEAR ONE YEAR AGO WHEN THE SCOUTS WERE ONLY 14. I KNOW BEFORE IN EARLIER CHAPTERS I MENTIONED SAMMY BEING HER YOUNGER BROTHER BUT I'M CHANGING THAT. I'LL CORRECT MY ERROR LATER. I JUST THOUGHT THIS WAS A BETTER IDEA. I NEEDED A TWIST. TELL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.  
I know that I've been forgetting about Darien but I don't know what to do with him. I'm having a writer's block with him.  
  
I need help for the monster. I need to give them names but I don't have any ideas. Other people think of cool stuff but I'm not that imaginative. HELP  
  
Plz review. I want at least 100 reviews by chapter 13. PLEASE give me your ideas. Even if u think it sux, give it too me anyways. If you got no ideas.. Brainstorm on my reviews. THANX 


	12. Note to All

Hey all. I know you all probably hate me for not updating for like.... Two months. Well, I've been busy. Plus my pc broke.. don't ask. Anyways, since finals are coming up I can't go update for a long time. I'm really sorry but u know how it is. I doubt I'll update before Summer before I actually gonna study now. This term in school is worth 40% of my full mark. I gotta get good. Well, im really sorry. If I find time.. I'll update,k. all right.  
  
Hey.. I'm just going to say what I think of this story ok. I COMPLETELY HATE THIS STORY! I'm so not interested in this type of stuff. I like romance and angst and sad stories.. not this. Tell me if you really want me to continue. I want at least ten ppl telling me that they want me to continue.. a review that goes I like it so far won't count. If this story doesn't get updated by June 30, that means I've quit this story and I've gone to writing my newest fic about Mina and Raye. I suggest u review if you like this story. 


	13. Another Authors Note

* * * * *  
  
..Okay.I have decided that I will continue this story. I am only doing this for you guys since I don't want you to be sad or mad. Actually.I wasn't really going to continue this until I came upon a story that inspiered me and became my personal favorite story ever written. The author of this story said that she wasn't going to continue with her story because she wasn't satisfied with it and thought it was no good. This reminded me of myself and how I felt about my own story and I then realized what all of the people who were reading this story felt. Thank God my friend decided to continue her story or else I would have gone nuts..lol.. Anyways. I WILL continue this story but I am going to need A LOT, and I mean A LOT of encouragement because I am still unsatisfied with 'Destroyed Angel' and I could have written better.but it's too late now, eh? Um.Please give me some time to write a few chapters of 'Destroyed Angel'. It shouldn't take too long now that I have finished all my final exams (which were soooo much harder than the Christmas Exams) and well. it helps that school is finish.. So I have some free time on my hands but I still have something else that I have to do. I'm making my very own website so that would be the reason that I don't update..(Ideas please..for the story 'and' website) okay.Uh.What else..oh...I have another story that I wrote but it's on FictionPress.net. It's called 'Friendship Over Jealousy' (I needed a title okay...I took the first thing that came to my head...The same thing that I did with this story...you realize that the name 'Destroyed Angel' has nothing to do with this story..Am I right??) Anyways. Could you please read it and review it..please. (It's been there forever and only one person reviewed it and that was my best friend..) So.yea.uh. If you want to read the story that tecacially saved this story. it's called Shattered Tapestry by Makura Koneko. Please read it. Okay. so I'm going to go work on that chapter. Ja Ne!  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
